Flight of the Phoenix
by madisonavenue
Summary: If you feel dejavu reading this then it's because this is the second time it had been uploaded, sorry. Based on Jeans life. JOTT
1. Chapter 1

**Flight of the Phoenix**

**Chapter 1: Beginning-Past**

Flashback- 'What if they're not nice to me? What will they do to me? Why can't I think straight? ...iwonderwhatsforlunchithoughthelikedmewherethehellhasshegonenownostopithah... I need to get out now.'

"Jean, honey, are you ok?" said Mrs Grey as she saw her daughter grit her teeth in pain as she was driving the car. "Don't worry, you will be safe here and daddy and I won't be far away. I'm sure they will let you call now and again."

"I don't want to go! Why are you sending me to these people? I don't know who they are. I will miss you."

"We have already been through this dear. They will cure you, no more bad headaches. You won't be gone long and when you get back you will be all better." Replied her mother as they came up to a set of gates with a sign saying 'Friends of Humanity'.

She had always known that she was different. Ever since she could remember she had had terrible migraines and voices were coming from nowhere in her head. It wasn't unusual for her to pass out in the middle of the street. It had become increasingly worse over the years and her mother had finally decided to do something about it. Jean didn't know she was a mutant, but her mother did. It had been all over the news recently about mutants and Mrs Grey was firmly against them. "Imagine that scum living among us." Jean once heard her mother say this while watching the news. It was a great shock when she found her own daughter to be one. She loved Jean so decided to do something about it.

The strain she had been in trying to find someone that was willing to try and cure Jean was taking its toll on her and was driving her mad, she couldn't cope anymore but she put on a brave face. When she finally found the 'Friends of Humanity' it had been a dream come true. But she search had also stopped her from thinking of the consequences of sending her daughter to these monsters. It was obvious to see that she loved her too much.

The 10 year old Jean Madeleine Grey got out of the car and stretched her legs as she saw a man in a formal army uniform come over and start to talk with her mother. The place looked like a modern prison with high fences with barbed wire all around. There was a series of one story buildings dotted around the area with armed guards at every door. It was like a scene from a movie. She was taken to a seated area and told to wait. A few minutes later her mother came in with her little case to say goodbye.

"Remember I'm only doing what I think is best for you."

"Your mother is right." The guard told her. "We will treat you with great care."

When her mother was gone the guard told her to leave her case on one of the chairs where it would be dealt with and to follow him. They walked through white corridors until they came to a room with a single bed and sink in the corner.

"Is this my room and when is dinner?" the child inquired as the guard stopped outside and fumbled for a key. Just then she was half pushed, half thrown into the little room and as the guard left he muttered: "You will eat when we tell you, you will sleep when we tell you in fact don't even breath unless we tell you to. In here we play God."

Jean just sat down and wept.

A couple of hour's later three men in white suits came to the glass door. She recognised one of them to be the guard. They wrenched it open pulling her out roughly into the bright white light. She was about to ask what was going on when she felt all the voices in her head fade away, her knees go weak and her vision blur. She just had time to see a needle sticking into her arm before she collapsed.

-End flashback.

It was8 years later and a 18 year old Jean Grey awoke to find herself drenched in sweat and a foot above her bed. She suddenly fell back to her bed with a yelp and concentrated on pushing all the voices out of her mind.

'I can't stand having these dreams, why can't I just forget it all' she thought rubbing her temples. After half an hour of trying, she decided that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. It was 5 in the morning anyway and some people in the mansion were already awake. She sensed Logan in the danger room with Ororo, not necessarily working out so she decided not to pry. She heard Kittyin the shower next door so she decided to follow suit and have a shower herself to wake herself up.

Halfway down the hall Scott Summers woke up with a start. It happened often. The bond that he and Jean shared sometimes caused them to share dreams, some of them not necessarily good ones and from what he could remember this one of Jeans was not the best. He sensed that she was awake but decided to leave her. She obviously wanted to be alone.

**A/n: Well it's my first fic, tell me what you think. There is a bit of a cliché going on with Jean floating above the bed but it's a good one. It's a bit short but I'm trying. I don't mind constructive criticism so please help if you think I need it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Found**

Scott came down to breakfast to find Jean already sitting at the table with a look of disgust on her face and a copy of the newspaper in her hand. He decided it best to not mention her dream and decided to see what she was scowling at.

"I can't believe it!" Jean suddenly came out with. "They're back again."

Scott looked at the front page to see what she was talking about when she saw the headline: FRIENDS OF HUMANITY HERE TO SAVE US ALL. With a picture of a stereotype perfect American family. Mum and Dad in summer clothes with a bbq going in the background of their perfectly kept garden with little white fence. The kids, one boy and one girl, were kneeling down stroking a well behaved puppy.

"The perfect family, yeah right."

He could sense Jean thinking of her past. Sadness and aggression.

Flashback-

She awoke to see the same bright light streaming down on her from above. 'Am I dead' she thought. Just then she was pulled back to reality when one of the men on white coats came over.

"We thought we had lost you for a moment then. Wouldn't want to do that your mother would have had a fit."

She heard laughter from across the room. Everything came flooding back. The arrival at this hell hole, her mother leaving her, the men in white coats throwing her in the tiny cell, them dragging her away. Then all the tests and experiments.

They weren't trying to cure her at all. They were cutting her up. Strapping her down so she couldn't move while they tested illegal drugs on her and taking their anger out on her. Continuously beating her to within an inch from death time after time. She had lost track of time and given up on life. She just wished that she would never wake up.

"So what should we do with the brat today?"

"I don't know, you're supposed to be the brainy one."

"Lets try that new stuff we got in yesterday."

"Sounds interesting, but after lunch, I'm starving."

"I've already eaten though."

"Well I don't know what you should do then."

"I might go and shout at her for a few hours."

"What are you trying to do? 'Cure' her by deafening her?"

"No but it will make me feel better."

Jean sensed him coming, she always did. She didn't see them though, she couldn't. The door was wrenched open and one of the men in white coats she saw every day came in and started to shout at her.

Suddenly all the voices were back '…youlittlebratwhatarewedoinghereimstarving…"

But this time they didn't stop. They kept on coming. Jean grabbed her head and tried to push them out but they wouldn't go away. She fell over and blacked out and was at peace.

The man in the white coat ignored her. What was he going to do now she couldn't hear him?

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah, she blacked out."

"I thought you were only shouting at her though?"

"I was. She just fell over holding her head and was gone."

Days went by.

"Are you sure you didn't even touch her?"

"I didn't do anything at all."

"Then why isn't she awake then!"

"I don't know! What will we do if she doesn't wake up?"

"Let's throw her out. I'm sure no-one will notice. Its not like we even need her for testing anymore and her mother is dead so she won't care."

They left her 10 clicks away to be found next morning and were never seen again.

, in that country anyway.

Charles and Logan were in the car on their way to the airport. She sun was blazing down on them and the heat was almost unbearable.

"Charles did you have to decide to see Moira at such short notice?"

"Logan, you know that Moira is very special to me and I can't let her down. She asked to see me so I said I would come."

"Well she could have given you a weeks notice at………."

The child was lying in the middle of the deserted road, her red long red hair matted with a darker red and her clothes torn. If he had looked at the road a second later he would have hit her. He swerved over and jumped out and ran over to her.

He carefully turned hr over. She was freezing and deathly pale, even in the scorching weather but he could still sense she was alive.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma Logan we need to get her somewhere same as soon as possible."

"Well why don't we go back to the mansion then?"

"Good idea. There we can treat her properly until she wakes up."

Back at the institute Logan put the girl on the bed and waited for Charles to come and check her over.

"Her mind is all darkness, I can't find her anywhere but I will keep on trying, I won't give up."

-End Flashback

"Danger room session in two minutes everyone." Called Kitty as she passed the rec-room where Jean and Scott were now sitting watching daytime TV. "Mr Logan's orders so don't blame me."

"Why does he always pick the most inconvenient times to push us to the limits? Oh well we better get on with it. You coming, Jean?"

"Yeah, just a sec, I'll follow you down in a minute."

"Ok, don't be long; we don't want to keep the 'master' waiting do we?" They both snorted.

Five minutes later they were all changed and ready to start. It was one of the first things they learnt when joining the X-Men, how to change in two minutes.

"Right, I take it you all got a good night sleep last night because I've decided to move you up to a level 7 simulation. It won't be too hard, I'll go light on you at first but it will get harder so save your energy. I expect you all do work your hardest, you never know when you will be in a real life threatening situation like this so think about what you are doing. Any questions?"

Logan went through his usual danger room speech before they began. True to his word it started like a level 6 simulation but soon it became harder.

Another red blast came from Scott's visor and another laser went out. Rogue was dodging more blasts as she made her way through the maze of simulated rooms in search of the white flag. Jean on the other hand was flying above them all over the simulation where she could see the maze and was giving them all directions telepathically.

Rouge, take the next door to your left then follow your instinct, there's only one way to go.

"Kitty can you phase through those robots and short-circuit their systems please."

"Sure thing Cyke."

Jean how are you doing?

Just great! Only being blasted at from all sides by lasers and missiles, not to mention having to give directions to everyone.

Well just keep your shields up for a while and we might be able to hold up. I think Rogues nearly there anyway. Kitty and I are watching her back. It should be over soon as long as he doesn't throw another simulation at us. I don't think I would hold up either.

"Scott the flags not there!" cried Rogue from the room in front of him.

"It should be, keep on looking."

Jean, Rogue says that the flags not in there.

Tell her it's on top of the cabinet in the corner.

Will do, thanks, it's nearly over at last.

"Rouge, it's…"

"It's ok, I've found it."

"Good now lets get out of here."

Just then blasts came at them from everywhere. They had to take cover. Scott and Rouge took shelter behind an upturned table while Kitty dived into the cabinet.

Scott pressed his intercom and shouted to Logan in the control room. "What the hells going on this is harder than a level 7 sim!"

"I can't help it, the systems jammed, it's jumped to level 10. Just try to make it out without getting hurt. Ask Jean to put up shields if she can and get Kitty to phase you all out."

"We will try, get it unjammed before we get seriously injured though because this is totally out of our league."

"I'm trying."

Jean can you put up shields?

I can try but they probably won't hold for long.

She pushed herself to the limit to create telekinetic spheres around the whole group.

Hurry up and get out! I can't hold it for much longer.

We are. Kitty's leading us out. Follow us out now.

Ok.

Just then the lasers intensified and she lost her hold on the telekinetic shield of the entire group but, luckily, they were just out of the door when she did. Suddenly she started to glow and the shield around herself intensified and arced out destroying everything in its path. Everything stopped and fell to the ground as she followed.

"Jean!" Scott shouted as she didn't follow them out of the danger room.

Logan came running up to the door to see if they were all ok and stopped as he saw the frantic look on their faces.

"Jeans still in there, we don't know what happened to her."

"The simulation just switched its-self off, I don't know what happened because I didn't do anything. Let's try to get to her and hope that she is ok."

They tried the doors but they were jammed shut.

"I'll try to over-ride them, or we will have to open them manually."

Before they even began the doors just flew open and Jean walked out. Scott didn't know if it was just the heat of the battle or if it was actually real but he swore that she was glowing.

"Jeannie, are you ok?" A worried Logan asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" An equally worried Scott asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "It was only an ordinary simulation, what are you all so worried about?"

They watched as she walked off, letting lose her hair as she went, in her own little world.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea. She seemed fine to me though."

They then peered around the danger room to see the damage done and stumbled backwards. It had been totally demolished.

**A/n: I thought that this was a good place to end it, nice kind of cliff-hanger to enjoy. Please review as like I said, I like getting them and I don't mind constructive criticism.**

* * *

**and heres another updated story after about 2 years! Sorry for the short delay! But to make up for it...im uploading all the chapters I originally wrote in one go!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awake**

Flashback-

"Charles, why are we looking after her? She is normal, we could have just dropped her off at the nearest hospital. They would have looked after her there and we wouldn't have to worry about her."

"She is not normal though. Her name is Jean Madeleine Grey. When I first looked into her mind, I saw her past. Her mother knew she was a mutant and was driven to distraction by that fact. She was dropped off at a 'Friends of Humanity' testing centre to be 'cured'. I have done some research and found them to be an anti-mutant group who are trying to rid the world of all mutants.

She was there for a year and a half being tested on and beaten until one day, she fell asleep and never woke up. Two things she doesn't know, is the fact that she herself is a mutant and that her mother dies around half a year ago. I don't know where her father is. That is why we are going to keep her here and look after her."

"Ok. I understand that but what if she never wakes up?"

"I haven't completely figured out what her mutant power is yet but I'm sure it's related to why she isn't waking up."

"I had better go and check on the others. Scott has been learning how to fight, he is very eager, even though he can't see. I can't even imagine what it must be like to be blind."

"That may soon become one less problem on our list. I have been in contact with a friend who seems to have discovered a substance that can absorb a power close to his. I have asked him to prepare some glasses and he will be sending them over in a few weeks."

"That's a relief, I can't stand him wandering around without sight."

"Well I'm sure he will learn. He is very strong."

"Yes I know."

Weeks went by and still no change. She just lay there, as if she was dead, in an endless dream. Then suddenly she heard a voice in the distance. Calling her name.

'Help me.' She called out.

'I will just try to focus on my voice, try and find me in the darkness.'

Then, she saw the light. It was only faint but it was there, she decided to follow it, and sure enough it became nearer and nearer until she could almost touch it.

The now almost 12 year old Jean Grey opened her eyes.

End flashback

"Charles, I think there's something you need to see."

"I know what happened Logan."

"Well do you have any idea how?"

"I have re-run the danger room cameras. Come into the operations room and I will show you."

They watched in silence as Rouge Scott and Kitty ran out together in their protective telekinetic bubbles using Kitty to get through the walls of the room. Then stared in awe as they saw Jean floating in the centre of the room glowing bright red, and controlling what seemed to be the whole room. As the lasers all pointed in her direction she seemed to be on fire. Her shield intensifying until it arced out destroying everything in its path.

"It's a miracle that it didn't destroy the cameras."

She suddenly stopped glowing and fell around 50 feet to the ground. She crashed down and lay still for a couple of minutes before bolting straight upright, taking in deep breaths and slowly getting up. Even after the fall that should have most certainly killed her she seemed fine. As she started to walk she clutched her head and screamed out in pain, shouting something that hadn't been picked up on the cameras, then went back to normal and walked towards the door. With one flick of her wrist they flew open and she walked out.

The video stopped.

"Has anyone checked on her since?" Charles asked.

"No. I think Scott ran after her though."

"I will ask her to come and see me straight away. It might just be another jump in the evolution of her powers but I just want to be sure."

Jean went to her room, washed, changed then went towards the stairs, only to find Scott waiting for her.

"Jean, are you ok? What happened in there?"

"I'm fine don't worry. Nothing happened, come on let's go and have something to eat."

She pulled him down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Kitty and Kurt were tucking into an oversized pizza.

They both sat down and joined them, grabbing a slice each.

Jean could you meet me in my study.

**A/n: A bit of a cliff-hanger but o well. RR!  
**

* * *

**A/n(a year on): I amuse myself sometimes!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Crossed paths.**

Jean slowly walked down the corridor taking in the surroundings. The polished surfaces and the pictures of old fashioned inanimate objects, then the group photo, hanging off the wall. She stared straight ahead of her, trying to force the upcoming migraine to the back of her head.

She started to have a mental argument with herself. Her good side against her bad side.

'Why should we put up with this? Why can't they just leave us alone, it's not like there is anything wrong is there?'

'I don't know they're just worried about me.'

'There is nothing for them to be worried about, just turn around, let's go out somewhere. Let's get away from here.'

'No there my only family now and besides where would I go?'

'Let's go far away, far, far away. Higher until they are only a spec on the horizon. Higher, until they don't matter to us anymore.'

Flashback-

When Jean Grey first arrived at the institute there was only her and Scott. She kept to herself, rarely going outside. In the first few months she and Scott never saw each other.

It was a normal Monday morning and Jean was late. It was her first day at school and she wasn't looking forward to it. The professor had enrolled her in Bayville High, she and Scott were both going. It was Scott's first day as well.

She quickly changed and grabbed her books. She wrenched open her door and ran towards the stairs. At that exact moment Scott came flying out of his room and they collided with each other falling backwards. They slowly started to get up rubbing their heads.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked as he helped her pick up her books.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it looks like were both late."

"Yeah, bad start I suppose."

"Don't worry it can only get better."

"I don't know." Jean mumbled.

They ran down the stairs to a waiting Logan.

"Looks like I'm doing the school run today then, hop in, I will be back in a second."

They got in the back of the van and waited for him to come.

"Sorry about that, had to take a call."

Jean strapped herself down and stared out of the window. The rush hour traffic was making them even later and Logan's mood was slowly getting worse.

'What if they're not nice to me?' a recurring thought. 'What would they do to me? Why can't I think straight? …whywouldshedothattomethistrafficisawfulcomeonlightschangeineedthisreport…'

"Jean, are you ok?" a worried Scott asked.

Jean put her head up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The van pulled up outside school, they were now very late. Scott hopped out and waited for Jean.

'O well, I can't put the rest of the world off for ever.'

End flashback.

She opened the door.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I saw what happened in the danger room and was really worried, we all are."

"I don't know why you are all so worried there is nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? You had quite a fall in there, can you remember anything?"

"About what and what fall?"

You don't seem yourself. Can I help you?

I don't need help from anyone anymore. I can help myself!

With that she turned and stormed out.

'What's going on? This isn't like me at all.'

'It is like the new you, the better you, the stronger you. You're the only one who can control me. Your other self, but I can help you, I can guide you. Just let me out.'

'No! I won't let you take over.'

'It's not like you have a choice!'

Jean clenched her head and fell to her knees, her eyes shut tight. She started glowing, things were beginning to fly around her. She cried out through her mind, screamed then collapsed completely.

At that point, everyone in the institute also clenched their heads as Jeans telepathic scream rang out in.

"What the hell was that?" Rogue said.

"I don't know but it sounded like Jean. I'm going to find her." Scott replied.

"Wait up!" called Kitty.

He ran up the stairs and along the corridor Jean had recently passed down. He suddenly saw her lying on the ground, she was as still as the grave and as white as a ghost. Only her eyes were burning bright red, like fire. He ran over to her, as he touched her eyes fell closed.

"She's not breathing! Kurt, go and get the professor, or anyone."

He teleported away in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of the professor.

"Professor, its Jean…"

"I know where is she?"

"Out in the corridor, but she's not breathing"

Logan ran over to Scott.

"What happened to Jeannie?"

"I don't know but she's not breathing, please don't tell me that she is dead."

"I don't know but she will be soon if we don't get her down to the infirmary."

He picked her up with little effort and ran down with her, followed closely by Scott and Kitty. When they got down there he laid her on one of the beds and called out to Hank who came quickly over.

"What happened?"

"We don't know."

Just then Kurt and the professor came down the stairs and came over.

"We need to get her breathing. I will try and reach her telepathically, it would be best if everyone went outside for a while, until she is stable again." The professor informed them.

They all went out and stood outside in fear for their team-mate and friend. Scott paced the floor while the others sat down.

"Do you think she will be ok?" asked a concerned Kitty.

"I hope so, I really do." replied Scott.

**A/n: Chapter 4 over at last, sorry for the delay.  
**

* * *

** Yess...the "short" delay!  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: To make it more clear:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Telepathic speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Apart from my poem but that doesn't really count I suppose. **

**Chapter 5: Recruitment Part 1**

Flashback-

"Hey Jeannie, how was your first day at school? Make any new friends?"

"It was ok." She replied when in reality it had been excellent. She had come top of her class in a science quiz and then she had been asked to join the soccer team. She had even been asked out by a boy named Duncan.

"How about you Scott?"

"The usual, boring. I need to get on with homework though. Hey, Jean, do you want to do yours too?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Go on then kids." Said Logan. 'Aww. Kinda cute those two. They'll be best friends by the end of the month.' He went along to kitchen to find Ororo making sandwiches.

"How was their first day back then?" she asked.

"Good, by the sounds of it. Jean's fitting in nicely."

"That's a good thing for her. I can't even begin to imagine what she went through with the FoH."

"Yeah, well let's hope it never happens again, I don't know how she would cope."

They continued to talk quietly while Scott and Jean carried on working. The air became cooler as the sun went down and after they had eaten they gathered in the rec room to relax.

A couple of months passed and sure enough, Jean and Scott were spending most of their time playing together, training together and helping each other out. They had both learned to control their powers and use them effectively. Danger room sessions were although not to hard, because of there being only two of them, but challenging and they were slowly moving up through the lower levels. Logan, Ororo and the professor were very impressed and thought that they should be allowed to go on a small mission.

It was a normal day and after a hard day at school followed by more hard work in the danger room Scott and Jean collapsed into the rec room like any other day. They were soon joined by the Logan, Ororo and the Professor who had come to inform them of some interesting news.

"I have recently been using cerebro to locate any new mutants and have found a girl of about 13, just a year older than you two," he nodded at Scott and Jean. "She is currently on the streets and luckily has come to no harm so far but I want to keep it that way. I plan on asking her to come and live here, where she can be safe."

"Do you anything about her powers?" Enquired Ororo.

"Not at this moment but I'm sure it's not anything we can't handle. As for her mental health I can't be sure. Just be gentle with her. Scott, Jean, you may accompany Logan and Ororo on this trip if you wish, we have decided to bring you along as an educational experience. You can get to know more about the blackbird at the time, easy training. You never know, you may be able to help out."

"Great!" They both replied.

When they had changed into there new outfits (Scott's, navy with a yellow X across it, Jean's, navy with a green triangle going down it.) They boarded the Blackbird and set off. While Jean sat quite still, Scott couldn't handle it and went down to the front to ask about it, Ororo laughed and started explaining it while Logan sat smiling to himself.

Oblivious, to them, Jean had suddenly put her head in her hands and was screaming inside. She felt like she was being burned from the inside. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. As not to appear weak she pushed it all to the back of her head and tried to compose herself, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her mind.

The night sky was clear, and the moon was full. They had split up to look for her, Logan went with Ororo and Scott with Jean.

"Do you think they will manage on there own?" Asked a worried Ororo.

"Yeah, they'll do fine." Replied Logan.

"So what do you think she will be like?" Jean said.

"I don't know. We need to find her first." He joked.

Just then Jean thought she heard something. It was like someone crying, but very distantly. "Dou you hear that?" she asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Someone's crying, I can hear it, faintly." They stopped to listen.

"I can't hear anything."

"No its there, I just heard it again!" Jean said. Just then her eyes glazed over and she set off at a sprint.

"Jean where are you going!" Scott shouted after her.

I'm going to find her, she's in trouble

'How did you do that?' But it was gone, Jean was gone.

End Flashback.

"What's taking so long? It's been 3 hours!"

"She's alive, but in a coma."

She was flying. Engulfed on flames that didn't seem to be hurting her. She was dancing in the light with not a care in the world. This carried on for hours, she thought she would never stop, she didn't want to stop. The out in the darkness she heard a voice calling her………Jean………

She was suddenly pulled out of the fantasy by a deafening shriek. The thing is it sounded like more than one being. Half bird half human. She lay there for a few minutes before sitting up straight making everyone in the room jump.

Scott was at her side and Ororo was sitting across the room comforting Kitty.

"W...what happened?" she asked.

"Jean! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's the matter with Kitty?"

"She was just shocked, we all were. A second ago you were glowing and then you sat up screaming and fell back." He watched as her expression changed to a confused look. "What? You don't remember!"

"I only remember…flying, and heat, a lot of heat, and fire."

"I think you should relax, you've had a rough time, I'm going to get Hank."

"Why, I'm fine aren't I?"

"Jean, you've been in a coma for a week!"

"Oh my god!"

"Now Jean, you know what's going to happen so just relax. I'm only trying to help you." The Professor said to her before entering her mind.

He only got so far before he was pushed out by a strong being of heat and light.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, sorry." Said Jean.

"Its fine Jean just let down your shields and allow me to enter."

"I'll try." She replied. "I can't, its like someone else, another presence is holding it there and not allowing me to break through."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will figure this out soon. Just get some rest for now." And he watched as the girl he had seen go through so many things walk out of his office.

'I wonder.'

Kitty, I would like you to come to my office immediately.

On my way professor!

She arrived a minute later and as she entered the professor signalled her to take a seat.

"I have a little job for you to do, a bit of research."

It was getting late and Kitty was still looking through piles and piles of books but not coming up with anything. 'There has got to be some info on mythical creatures somewhere!'

She picked up an old looking book and skimmed quickly through the pages doubtfully. Just as she was nearing the end her eyes flashed past a brightly coloured page. She slowly turned back the pages yawning as she did so and stopped at a picture of a bird of fire. She gazed in awe at the amazing creature for a few minutes before looking at the adjacent page where there was a poem written.

'Bird of fire, heart of light,

Phoenix fire, out of sight,

Life it guards, its precious hold,

Flying free, made of gold.

What's immortal never dies,

Around the sky at night it flies,

Like a hunter its dance be born,

Seeking in the early morn.

A fantasy creature, another world,

Head held high, talons curled,

Un-natural beauty, acquired taste,

Wings of flame, feathers laced.

Hides by night its secret life,

Through the sky like a knife,

Daring never to be seen,

A mindless puzzle from a dream.

Never talks, never sleeps,

Never laughs, never weeps,

Once was young, now is old,

Now is tender once was bold.

Into the ashes the firebird flies,

Its heart turns cold, then it dies,

Only next day to be reborn,

The beginning of another dawn.'

**A/n: so there you have it, chapter 5, and sorry again it took so long to update. I wrote the poem, please tell me if you like it in a review! It's not a waste of time, they can help me and it doesn't even take long to do. xmaddisonavenuex  
**

* * *

** Wow...I could put words which rhyme together!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n - I really need to proof read more effectively. Re read the last chapter and nearly cried. Emphasis on 'nearly' there! Just want to also point out that the poem was a bit mushy and the rhyming was a tad too forced, but anywhoo, it was good for me.**

**Chapter 6: Recruitment Part 2**

Flashback-

"Jean!" Scott yelled. "Where are you?" He ran on down a narrow alleyway in the general direction she went. After about five more minutes of running he slowed down to a stop and though. 'Where am I? And more to the point, where is Jean?'

She turned a corner and suddenly stepped back into the shadows. A group of around five men were cornering a young teen girl. She was huddled in a corner shivering and crying out for help.

"What choo gonna do little girl? Huh! There's no one around, and even if there was, it's not like they could do anything to stop us!" One said menacingly.

"Yeah, were only here to have a little…fun."

She tried to make a dash but they were to fast, they grabbed her covered arms and forced her to the ground.

"Now, you gonna keep still for us or are we going to have to keep you still?" She stopped moving. "Thought you would, you little whore.

Then suddenly one of them made contact with her skin and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the! She's a mutie! Change of plan honey, no fun tonight, but we will be sure that you never see another night again, or day for that matter."

Jean had seen enough. Without thinking of the consequences she came out from her hiding place and began to shout at them.

"Leave her alone! She's never done anything to you!"

"So, what do we have here? Seems like we've struck gold tonight boys."

"More fun for us."

"Oh and just for the record, live. That's her crime and that's enough on my account."

Jean slowly backed up as they began to walk towards her then suddenly set of in a sprint as they sped up. She had secretly hoped they would leave her be and continue going for the girl, but they left the girl instead. The alleys and side streets seemed to go on forever, right turn, left turn, dead end. 'Oh my god, dead end!'

"Clever, you've just earned yourself a one way ticket back with us, and we mean one way!"

She slowly inched towards the wall, watching her step and silently crying out for one of the team to hear. 'Scott, please help! I need help!' Suddenly she felt her limbs go limp and found that she could no longer stand. She could just lie there as they advanced towards her and grabbed her by her long bright red hair, and dragged her up and into a bag. Tears started forming in her eyes but she remained helpless. She just had time to spot the badge pinned to the leader's shirt, 'FoH' before she blacked out completely as the drug finally took hold of her senses.

"Scott there you are!" Logan growled. "Thought I heard you callin', where's Jean?"

"I, I don't really know, she kinda just, ran off. I've been looking for her for ages."

"She can't have gone far, I'll find Ro n we'll go together so we don't lose another."

**A/n: Right it stops there…again, short chapter and I'm sooo sorry! I'm sooo bad! Also sooooo bad at Logan talk, help needed in that area I think, won't update until I improve majorly… (Or I just feel like updating). Anywhoo…Review pweese O yeah…point out any mistakes. xmaddisonx  
**

* * *

** And this was where it ended first time round..I think...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: Bird of fire**

Up she soared, up and up and up. As far as she could go, which was for ever. The trail of fire following her like feathers of a bird. Her hair ablaze. Weaving in among the stars, dancing in their radiance, diving in and out of them like it was just air that it breathed.

Soon the earth was like a tiny spec on the horizon, getting smaller within each glance. Planets looming ahead of her, hiding unknown galaxies from view. She raced comets through the sky, out running them by miles before twisting and looping in joy at her freedom.

Then suddenly it all being pulled away from sight. She began to fall, faster and faster. Until she fell on something soft, a bed in the infirmary.

"How are you doing, a concerned face asked."

"Fine, great in fact. What happened though?"

"Well you passed out at school and we brought you back here. The professor says that you shouldn't have gone in today."

"I'm fine now I think."

* * *

**Ah...now this would be where I totally gave up. I might continue one day...sorry it stops here...but part of a story to keep it going is better than no story at all! xmadison **


End file.
